


(this work is based on a true story)

by axilet



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axilet/pseuds/axilet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki convinces Verity to help break Sigurd out of prison. Set between issues 4 and 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(this work is based on a true story)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildAndFreeHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/gifts).



“Am I supposed to be flattered?” Verity says when he first springs the idea on her. She raises her fingers and slowly, exaggeratedly, counts off on them. “Big, muscled, hammer-wielding dude. Magician with reality-defying powers. Yet _another_ magician with reality-defying powers.” She points at herself. “Then there’s… me. Occasional bullshit detector and punctuator of godly egos aside, I’m most importantly a fragile human being not really optimised for madcap Asgardian adventures.” In emphasis she picks up a chip from the bowl and crunchily decimates it in imitation of the fate that would likely befall said fragile human body if she’s stupid enough to let herself be swayed. It’s probably not a coincidence that it hadn’t been all that long ago when he had been tossed out a window and then supposedly violently stabbed to death in a dumpster right in front of her eyes.

Loki makes a show out of shaking his head in hurt at the slight on his decision-making prowess. “Verity,” he proclaims, “it wounds me to disagree with you, and it pains me even deeper to have to be honest--but the truth is that Thor, Lorelei and I have a long and unfortunately contentious history that will inevitably screw up any chances of this little rebellion against the All-Mother gaining traction before it even begins. Someone like you at my side, however, would go a long way toward building bridges, mending fences, perhaps even a touching reconciliation, if we could be all so fortunate....” He leans forward and puts on a hopeful smile. “So, please, will you help us?”

Verity’s eyebrows gradually ascend throughout his heartfelt plea, giving her face a skeptical cast that Loki feels is somewhat undeserving considering she can tell he isn’t lying. Or not outright lying, at least. “So you want me to...what? Neutralize some of that towering heap of baggage?”

“Among other things, yes. As disparaging as you may be of your abilities,” Loki says,  “they are a precious commodity in whatever vicinity I happen to reside.” He smiles at her sadly. “The shadow of my past has a long reach, and a reformed Loki like me has far to go beyond its grasp before his own brother can trust him again, to say nothing of his former partner in crime.”

“I’d feel sorry for you,” Verity says, unmoved, “but it’s entirely your own fault and so I won’t.”

Loki sits back from his brief foray into emotional manipulation. It had been worth a shot. “You will of course be generously compensated for your time,” he offers temptingly. “Bonuses for on-the-job hazards and the pains of putting up with three god-sized egos included, naturally.”

Verity eyes him warily. “I would like _not_ getting caught with stolen goods in my possession when the angry former owners come calling, thanks.”

“If you have anything specific in mind, it had absolutely nothing to do with me,” Loki says swiftly.

Verity ignores him. “And I already have a job,” she says. “An ordinary, human job that gets the bills paid and, best of all, has a higher dignity level than babysitting you so the two extremely powerful gods you’ve pissed off over and over again don’t pound you into a permanent stain on the carpet when you mouth off.”

Loki winces but does his best to play along, nodding encouragingly. “Well done,” he says with his best sincere smile. “Thank you for contributing so greatly to my understanding of why you already spend most of your free time--by which I refer to both common meanings of the phrase in your language--with a known serial liar and former self-professed god of evil.”

“Maybe I enjoy seeing you pounded into paste?” Verity suggests, refusing to be caught out even as she defensively crosses her arms. “I’ve already witnessed defenestration and stabbing from some dude you pissed off, so a well-deserved beating can’t be far in the future.”

Loki sulks a little, but privately. He’s already winning her over, he can tell, and it pleases him that she’s choosing to make this difficult. “That could be arranged if it is the sort of activity you find diverting. Never let it be said that I deny a lovely woman anything that she wishes,” he says with a lecherous grin, and quickly ducks behind the table when she attempts to lunge over and punch him, almost upsetting the chip bowl in the process. She’s smiling, however, even if it’s at the pleasant prospect of dealing out violence on his person, an expression that’s adorned the faces of a great number of his acquaintances. Still a plus, given that the last woman in his life with that particular smile had refrained from killing him in the end despite it being open season.

“That’s handy,” Verity says as he magicks stray crumbs out of his carpet and she notices. She looks around at his large, spotless apartment with more than a touch of envy. “A _lot_ more handy than a loud obnoxious alarm in my head going off 24/7. Is there some sort of shitty superpower trade-in available out there?” She puts her head to the side looking thoughtful. “Especially with you around supposedly skyrocketing my net worth to ridiculous heights.”

“Look on the bright side,” Loki says. “You’d never have met me otherwise, passed me over as just another desperate businessman in the crowd seeking your affections. Instead you saw at once through my glamor, in itself an incredibly useful talent to be cultivated, by the way, especially as we attempt to penetrate the All-Mother’s trap-ridden dungeons. Allow me, a master of illusion, to offer a few insights--”

“I’m still waiting to hear about that bright side,” Verity says.

“Actually, that’s it. You met me. I met you.” Loki shrugs. “Thus far the entirety of our relationship has proven to be a positive experience overall.”

“That’s because I haven’t yet been arrested for aiding and enabling secret plots against your effective heads of government,” Verity points out. “And also because I’m being incredibly generous for not including when I got hit on by your murderous sleazeball pal we are now attempting to break out of prison.”

“In the unlikely event we are caught,” Loki says, “the All-Mother would all too readily believe your tale of woe as you tearfully confide in her how you were most shamefully deceived and manipulated by the wicked Loki.” He sees her expression. “It’s not _actually_ a lie, you can say it. To be upfront about it, I am right now manipulating you into joining forces against the All-Mother by offering promises of riches and, more importantly, adventure. The sort of wealth that has unfortunately been denied you as a child, as an adult...but no longer.”

“Excuse me?” Verity says, teetering on the brink between curiosity and offense.

“Let me tell you a story, Verity,” Loki says, pulling forth his final card. “A _good_ story, one with your name in it, and one that you can enjoy always, for its virtues of being both wondrous and true..."

Verity’s face becomes blank. Her eyes shut, and she exhales quietly. “That _is_ extremely manipulative.”

“Thank you,” Loki says, modestly.

“But also true.” She focuses on him again, this time with determination. “How do I help?”

_end._


End file.
